Te Necesito
by Kay More
Summary: Sakura entra en una conmoción cuando se da cuenta de que no es Syaoran quien roba sus pensamientos. Todos esto tiene su razón de ser y temerosa de ser juzgada trata de abrir sus sentimientos Es un SXE, léanlo, aunque sean fans de SXS.& please Reviews!


"Te Necesito "

_**¿Cómo quieres que me aclare?**_

_**Si aun soy demasiado joven**_

_**Para entender lo que siento**_

Sakura se levantó con los ojos hinchados. Sentía aún mucho sueño, y los párpados los tenía caídos. Los ojos los tenía escocidos de tanto llorar.

Se miró en el espejo y se veía realmente fatal. Su cabello, despeinado y sus ropas de ayer, arrugadas de haber dormido con ellas.

Su aspecto le hizo recordar porque se sentía así, y los ojos volvieron a humedecérsele.

Había cometido un gran error el día anterior. Pero ése error no habría sido cometido, si ella no se hubiese confundido. Su ella se hubiera aclarado antes…no habría hecho el ridículo.

_**Pero no para jurarle al mismísimo ángel negro**_

_** Que si rompe la distancia que ahora mismo nos separa **_

Desde hacía dos meses que Shaoran había regresado de Hong Kong. Cuando supo que vendría, por un correo electrónico que a Tomoyo le había mandado, se desestabilizó emocionalmente.

Le dio mucho gusto, pero después se preguntó que sentía por el antiguo primer amor de su vida.

Ella había vivido desde el día en que Shaoran se fue al lado de Eriol y Tomoyo. Hacían miles de cosas juntos, desde comer hasta contar íntimos secretos, preocupaciones y miedos.

Cada ves que se sentía triste por la ausencia de Shaoran, Sakura iba a casa de Eriol corriendo. Él siempre le recibía con una amable sonrisa, la invitaba a pasar, y Sakura lloraba en su hombro o en su regazo.

La abrazaba hasta que dejara de temblar, y de llorar. Entonces él le decía que no se preocupara, que Shaoran no la había olvidado. Pero ella no estaba tan segura…

Fue entonces cuando decidió no sufrir ni llorar más. Pero tampoco tuvo algún novio en el Instituto. Y no es que le faltaran pretendientes, al contrario, le sobraban. Pero ella ya no quería sentirse mal de nuevo, ya no. Ya no quería que la abandonaran.

Como Tomoyo se inscribió en el club de ajedrez, de canto y de dibujo avanzado, Sakura ya casi nunca charlaba con ella. Solo la saludaba en el colegio, hablaban de lo básico y ya.

Sin embargo, Eriol era tan bueno haciendo todo, que siempre tenía tiempo para Sakura.

_**Volveré para adorarle**_

_**Le daría hasta mi alma**_

Eriol diario le regalaba una flor diferente. Todas con una sonrisa, y le decía que sonriera ella también. Siempre se sonrojaba, pues un muchacho tan atento como Eriol no andaba por donde fuera.

En el Instituto se hicieron rumores, acerca de los sentimientos de ambos, Sakura estaba segura de que Eriol sentía un gran cariño de amigo por ella, y ella…ella también, o al menos eso creía.

Así pasaron cinco largos años, y con ellos, el olvido se hizo presente. Llegó a pensar olvidar a Shaoran, ya nunca pensaba él, lo recordaba, sí. Pero ya sin nostalgia.

En una ocasión, en el cumpleaños de Tomoyo, se hizo una gran fiesta. Había que ir vestido de gala, y Sakura se puso un hermoso vestido blanco. Se sintió apesadumbrada con tantos chicos que la invitaban a bailar, que no sabía que hacer. Entonces Eriol llegó, y la sacó a bailar. Bailaron solamente una pieza, que a Sakura se le hizo duró por horas. No supo porque, pero cuando tomó su mano no pudo evitar sentir una cosquillea en el estómago, como si se hubiera saltado un escalón al bajar de una escalera.

_**Si trajera tu presencia**_

_**A esta noche que no acaba**_

Sin querer una vez escribió el nombre de Eriol en su libreta. Pero ¿por qué lo había hecho? Era tanto su añoranza por Shaoran que el único chico que la trataba bien le ayudaba a olvidar¿O era simplemente…que su corazón había cambiado de dueño¿O que estaba pasando?

Jamás creyó que aquello fuese en serio. Un día, que a ella se le cayeron sus útiles, Eriol le ayudó a recogerlos, y vio el trozo de hoja, en el que estaba escrito su nombre. Sakura se lo arrebató, muy colorada, muerta de vergüenza. Pero Eriol había sonreído, y fingió que no vio nada diciéndole "¿Qué escondes, querida Sakura?"

Sakura sabía que Eriol había visto todo. Solamente había mentido para no incomodarla ni hacerla sentir mal. Eriol siempre hacia cualquier cosa para que ella no sufriera ni se abochornara. En cambio Shaoran…

_**Te necesito**_

_**Como a la luz del sol**_

_**En este invierno frío Para darme tu calor**_

Desde el incidente no podía dejar de mirarlo. Se reflejaba en sus profundos ojos azules y suspiraba. ¿Por qué?… Tomoyo también la miraba, desconcertada.

Se prometió a sí misma no volver a enamorarse. ¿Y que rayos estaba haciendo? Enamorándose de su mejor amigo. De su confidente. De aquel que le había visto llorar tantas veces. Que sabía sus inquietudes, sus defectos, sus temores.

¿Por qué seguir entonces, pensando en aquel que estaba a miles de kilómetros? Que no le había escrito ni una vez, que ni una llamada telefónica. Nada.

Una vez, que Sakura le dio un regalo de Navidad, una postal hecha a mano, Eriol la besó muy cerca de los labios. Tomó su mano y le dio las gracias. Ella se sonrojó tanto que creyó que la cara le iba a explotar.

Que diferentes eran. Shaoran le hubiese arrebatado la postal, nervioso, y le hubiera dado la espalda.

_**Te necesito**_

_**Como a la luz del sol**_

_**Tus ojos el abismo**_

_**Donde muere mi razón**_

También se dio cuenta de que Eriol no tenía reparo en verla a los ojos. Sin embargo, a ella le era difícil sostenerle la mirada a él. Los ojos de Eriol eran muy misteriosos, y a ella la envolvían en una mezcla de hambre deliciosa…el deseo.

Desde entonces, saliendo de clases que iban juntos, Sakura le tomaba la mano. Eriol, inocentemente le sonreía y no se apartaba hasta dejarla en su casa. Y ella canturreaba como tonta mientras hacía la cena.

Sakura albergaba la esperanza de que algún día Eriol la besaría de nuevo. "¿Me das la mano?" Le preguntaba. Él asentía y así lo hacía. Le revolvía el pelo, la abrazaba con ternura, pero no volvió a besarla.

"Seré tan paciente como el cazador espera a que caiga la liebre" pensó.

_**¿Cómo quieres que te olvide?**_

_**Si tu nombre está en el aire**_

_**Y sopla entre mis recuerdos**_

Se le pasaba el tiempo volando cuando estaba con Eriol. Y tan lento cuando estaba sola…tanto, que se aburría, incluso ya con Tomoyo, que le preguntaba que le pasaba, si estaba triste por Shaoran, ella lo negaba. Era obvio que Sakura no podía permanecer con ése sentimiento en el pecho por tanto tiempo por Shaoran.

Y es que, con el tiempo, si los sueños del corazón no se cumplen, van perdiendo su brillo.

De un momento a otro, Tomoyo les avisó a Eriol y a ella que Shaoran le había escrito. Había conseguido su correo electrónico. Y Sakura se preguntó como demonios Shaoran si podía escribirle a su mejor amiga, pero no a ella. ¡Ni una vez! Sakura intentó sonreír, y aunque en el fondo sabía que le daba gusto, no podía dejar de sentirse incómoda.

Si Shaoran ya no sentía nada por ella, estaría bien…serían amigos y listo. Pero ¿Y si sí¿Y si Shaoran aún preservaba sus sentimientos por ella?

Sakura ya no sabía ni que pensar, ni que sentir.

Lo que si sabía es que, aunque viniera Shaoran, ella tal vez no podría olvidarse de los hermosos zafiros de Eriol.

Ése mismo día Tomoyo la invitó a tomar el té a su casa. Curiosamente Eriol no estaba ahí. Charlaron durante horas, hasta que Tomoyo le dijo, con voz abochornada que necesitaba pedirle un consejo. Después de muchas indecisiones su amiga le dijo: "Estoy enamorada de Eriol, pero no sé como decírselo".

La noticia la dejó tan helada, que derramó el té sobre la alfombra.

_**Si ya sé que no eres libre**_

_**Si, ya sé que yo no debo**_

_**Retenerte en mi memoria**_

Salió corriendo de la casa de Tomoyo sin decirle nada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se había puesto tan celosa. Y de la muchacha más noble y nada mal intencionada que jamás hubiese conocido, de su mejor amiga, su casi hermana.

¿Qué estaba pensando Tomoyo al enamorarse de Eriol? Pues no era difícil de explicar. Para Tomoyo era muy natural pensar que, ahora que Shaoran iba a regresar, ella debía abrir también sus sentimientos. Y Sakura estaba segura de que Tomoyo tenía la antigua idea de que su amiga estaba enamorada del joven chino.

No era ilógico…pero para ella sí.

Le pareció estúpido retirarle la palabra a Tomoyo, sería muy infantil. Se excusó diciendo que se había sentido enferma, y por eso había salido corriendo de su casa. Tomoyo no se lo tomó a mal, pero curiosamente no volvió a pedirle un consejo acerca de Eriol.

Pero Sakura también sentía curiosidad sobre los sentimientos de Eriol. ¿De quien estaba enamorado¿Sería de Tomoyo? Podría ser, puesto que cuando somos abiertos con una persona es que no nos gusta, (pensaba ella) y Eriol era más reservado con Tomoyo. Podría ser así porque quería disimular sus sentimientos por ella.

Esa posibilidad le hizo sentirse menospreciada. Tomoyo era tan bonita, tan elegante. Y ella era atrabancada e infantil. Tomoyo era madura, igual que Eriol…a ambos les gustaba la música y las artes. Eran muy parecidos.

"Pero polos iguales se repelen" le había dicho Yukito.

_**Así es como yo te contemplo**_

**_Mi tormenta de tormento_**

_**Así es como yo te quiero**_

Eriol notó la actitud de ella. Le preguntaba si estaba bien, si algo le preocupaba. Y si, Eriol parecía más bien preocupado. Sakura se sonrojaba y le decía que estaba bien, pero Eriol no quedaba convencido.

"Ya te he dicho que eres más hermosa cuando sonríes, querida Sakura" le había dicho. Y Sakura se sintió en las nubes, mientras un rayo de esperanza surgía en su pecho. "No estés triste, pronto llegará Li."

Li…Shaoran. Eriol seguía pensando que estaba enamorada de Shaoran.

No dejó de darle vueltas al asunto hasta el día en que Shaoran llegó. Se veía realmente guapo, pero seguía teniendo las mismas facciones infantiles que hacía seis años. Ahora ya era todo un joven, al igual que ellos.

Cuando lo vio, Sakura se impresionó mucho por el cambio de su antiguo amor, pero no sintió nada.

Ni una cosquilleo, ni un nervio, nada.

_**Te necesito**_

_**Como a la luz del sol**_

_**En este invierno frío**_

_**Para darme tu calor**_

Shaoran le había saludado con un sencillo "hola". Aunque su rostro realmente reflejaba la emoción que sentía de volver a verla. Sakura lo abrazó, y platicó con él durante horas al lado de Eriol y Tomoyo. Notaba como Shaoran se sonrojaba con solo verla, pero ella ni se inmutaba. No sabía porqué pero no podía. ¡No podía emocionarse!

A la semana salieron solos Shaoran y ella. Él había tardado mucho en decidirse a invitarla a salir. Pero ella aceptó gustosa. Fueron a una heladería donde se contaron muchas cosas. Entonces, Shaoran con mucha dificultad le dijo que no la había olvidado. Ella le contestó, (no pudo aguantarlo más) que no le creía, puesto que jamás le había llamado, ni escrito como a Tomoyo.

Shaoran se cohibió bastante. Se sentía culpable tal vez. Pero a Sakura no le importó. Estaba dolida por tanto distanciamiento y tan poco interés por parte de él.

Shaoran le regaló flores y chocolates. Y hizo hasta lo imposible para que Sakura lo perdonará, y así lo hizo. Sakura aceptó ser su amiga…pero le dejo en claro que no la presionara.

Shaoran no quedó muy satisfecho, tal vez porque el joven de Hong Kong se había hecho a la idea de por fin estar con Sakura, no creyó posible un rechazo tan brusco.

_**Te necesito**_

_**Como a la luz del sol**_

_**Tus ojos el abismo**_

_**Donde muere mi razón**_

Ahora sí que estaba confundida. No sabía los sentimientos de la joven reencarnación, pero sí los de Shaoran. ¡que ironía! Hasta hace algún tiempo hubiera matado por saber si Shaoran aún la quería, y para nada le hubiera interesado lo que sentía Eriol.

Todo era muy complicado.

Entonces, porque ¿Seguir con la idea de querer a Eriol? Si ni siquiera sabía si él la amaba.

Y ¿por qué no preguntárselo? O ¿decírselo?

Estaba ya muy decidida, y, aunque tenía dudas, quería saber lo que ocultaba el corazón del joven inglés.

En una ocasión, que Eriol se le quedó viendo, como si adivinara que Sakura quisiera decirle algo, ella le preguntó si estaba enamorado o si le gustaba alguien. Eriol, que no se sonrojó, pero si se sorprendió, le contestó "Es un secreto, querida Sakura". "Y porqué no me lo cuentas?" él negó suavemente con la cabeza y le sonrió "Si te lo contara…ya no sería un secreto¿entiendes?"

Ella se quedó atontada con la respuesta de su amigo. Llegó a su casa y se tiró en la cama a pensar.

_**¿**__**Cómo quieres que me aclare?**_

_**Oh, oh…**_

_**¿Cómo quieres que te olvide?**_

Ya no podía más. Ése sentimiento la estaba matando por dentro. Sentía la necesidad de gritárselo al mundo entero, y de, en la primera oportunidad que tuviese, besar a Eriol hasta perder la conciencia. Claro, esto era solo un sueño. Pero un sueño que la atormentaba demasiado, que no la dejaba ya dormir ni comer bien.

Su padre le preguntó si estaba enferma. Ella, con ojeras contestaba que no y medio sonreía. Toya se desconcertó, pues también (como todos) pensaba que Sakura estaría feliz con el regreso de "el mocoso".

Y si ella misma se había prometido ya no sufrir. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba cortándose las venas con un cuchillo de madera. Era poco el daño, pero constante. Y los sentimientos de Tomoyo…el silencio de Eriol y la insistencia de Shaoran estaban volviéndola loca.

Decidió confiar en alguien y contarlo. Si no, iba a explotar.

Pero ¿quién? Tomoyo estaba enamorada exactamente de la misma persona, sería la cosa mas descarada de su vida. Shaoran…aún más descarado estando él enamorado de ella. ¿Toya? No. Nada que tenga que ver con relaciones amorosas debe ser descubierto por su hermano. Su padre tampoco…era comprensivo, sí. Pero no era lo mismo…

Si tuviera a su mamá…ella sería la ideal confidente de Sakura. Pensó, alguien dulce, que sepa escuchar¡Yukito!

Le contó todo con detalles, y como se sentía. El guardián le dijo que lo único que podía hacer era abrir su corazón, puesto que no veía otra forma mas exacta y sincera de solucionar las cosas.

También le dijo, que, debía estar segura, pues después podría arrepentirse.

Arrepentirse. ¿Qué podría perder?. Realmente nada valía la angustia que sentía ahora. Así que, si ya había abierto su corazón, estaba siendo sincera. Estaba obedeciendo a sus impulsos y deseos, eso era lo que iba a hacer.

A la mañana siguiente se arregló más de lo normal, y se fue a casa de Eriol.

Como siempre, él le recibió con una sonrisa en el rostro. La invitó a pasar, y ella, muy avergonzada se sentó en uno de los enormes sofás de la sala. Después de muchos rodeos, Sakura le preguntó. "Eriol…si estuvieses sintiendo algo, que te hace sentir mal…¿lo exteriorizarías para sentirte mejor?", él le respondió: "Por supuesto, siempre y cuando no dañe a la persona que se lo diga".

Sakura permaneció en silencio. ¿Dañaba a alguien¿No estaba traicionando a su mejor amiga, y también mintiéndole a Shaoran? Sin embargo, antes de contestarse ella misma eso, Eriol le tomó suavemente la mano. "¿qué pasa, Sakura, por qué tanto secreto? Siento tus ganas de llorar en mis ojos, y tus ganas de gritar en mi garganta. ¿Qué es eso, que no me quieres contar…Sakura?"

Ella se encorvó sobre sí misma. Como una alumna que es regañada por el profesor que le gusta. Mientras Eriol seguía mirándola con una sonrisa, para darle confianza, en ella hacia el efecto contrario. Comenzó a temblarle el cuerpo y sudarle las manos.

"Necesito…decirte…" "¿Qué?"

Entonces ella, con una fuerza sobrehumana lo miró a los ojos. "Decirte…que yo…te amo. Te amo Eriol".

Se sintió ligera como un pájaro. Como si le hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima. Pero entonces el miedo se apoderó de ella.

"Pero yo sé que tu no sientes nada por mi, porque somos amigos…y"

Eriol la interrumpió con un abrazo. Y le dijo al oído. "Sakura…tú eres muy importante en mi vida…y precisamente por eso, no quiero dañarte."

Ella se apartó, muy sonrojada y confundida. "No comprendo…" dijo ella, y la voz comenzaba a temblarle. él continuó. "Que si permanezco a tu lado…no podré hacerte tan feliz, como tú te mereces…discúlpame"

Sakura comenzó a llorar, tan dolorosamente, que Eriol también humedeció sus ojos, visiblemente triste.

"No…no tienes de que disculparte…yo confundí las cosas…y…yo…debí entender…tú eres un chico increíble…y…¿Cómo habrías de fijarte en alguien…como yo?"

"Sakura…por favor no digas ésas tonterías" le dijo Eriol, gravemente. "Tienes razón…" dijo Sakura, caminando hacia la puerta "Discúlpame…por haberte hecho perder el tiempo…con mis tonterías". Le sonrió a medias, y se fue.

Llegó a su casa en estado de shock, como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza. Pero una vez que llegó a su cuarto lloró, como nunca lo había hecho antes. Ni siquiera de niña, la vez que Yukito la rechazó, ni cuando Shaoran se fue, porque eran tantas las esperanzas que tenía de volver a verlo, que no se sentía triste hasta que pasaron los años. Pero jamás le habían roto el corazón con un rechazo amoroso. ¿Por qué¿Por qué si Eriol era el chico mas dulce que Sakura conocía le partía el alma en añicos?. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero se quedó dormida, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Ahora estaba nuevamente en el presente, viéndose al espejo. Recordaba porque su aspecto la hacían sentir peor. El rechazo de Eriol…y sobre todo, perder también la amistad de Tomoyo…y el distanciamiento de Shaoran. Tuvo que ir a la escuela, no quería preocupar a su padre y a Toya, así que, con muchos esfuerzos se puso el uniforme y se peinó, sin poder disimular lo hinchado de sus ojos verdes. La escuela estaba llena y Shaoran la recibió con una sonrisa. Sakura lo invitó a hablar y cuando el muchacho chino le preguntó porque estaba triste, ella le dijo "Ayer fui a casa de Eriol…y le hablé…de mis sentimientos" Shaoran, que no comprendía nada Sakura diijo "Le dije que lo quería…pero me ha rechazado" Shaoran se quedó mudo, y se reflejaba el dolor que sentía en los ojos, sin embargo, sonrió y dijo "Yo sé que ya no me amas, Sakura. Pero quiero que seas feliz, Hiragizawa es un buen tipo" "¿No estás enfadado?" se desconcertó Sakura. "No…yo también quería…decirte que estoy enamorado de Mei Ling. Pero no averiguaría mis sentimientos, mas que viéndote." "¿Y averiguaste que la amas" "Averigüé que me distancié tanto, que te perdí," sonrió Shaoran.

También tuvo que hablar con Tomoyo. Que, sorprendentemente también sonrió. "Sakura…yo sabía lo que sentías, vi como te desconcertaste cuando te dije que me gustaba Eriol". "Tomoyo…perdóname…" "Sakura, tú eres mi mejor amiga. Y siempre lo serás. Pero debes luchar por lo que quieres" "Gracias…Tomoyo" y la abrazó.

_**Donde muere mi razón**_

_**Te necesito**_

Entonces llegó Eriol. Y cuando vio a Sakura entristeció. Sakura se acercó a él y le dijo: "Necesito saber si estás enamorado de alguien mas, si es así, me iré de tu lado" le dijo muy decidida. Aunque el corazón le palpitaba a cien por hora. "Sakura…yo te dije que no podría estar a tu lado, porque eres una muchacha alegre, vivaz. Y yo no soy ése tipo de hombre" le dijo Eriol medio sonriendo "Y por eso no te dije la verdad…porque te quiero tanto, mi Sakura, que sería capaz de renunciar a ti, para evitar que sufras".

Sakura se sorprendió. "Pero Eriol…¿Estás diciéndome…que?" "Que te amo yo también…solo que tuve miedo…de no ser para ti lo que esperas. ¿Qué haré si te hago sufrir?"

Sakura sintió desmayarse. Estaba muy confundida y emocionada por los sentimientos de Eriol. "Eriol…no quiero que me protejas¡Solo quiero tenerte a mi lado! Tú me conoces mejor que nadie…¿Crees que seré feliz, viviendo apartada de la persona que amo?" "Yo creí que amabas a Shaoran…" se confundió Eriol. "Yo también lo creía…hasta que te conocí" sonrió ella.

"Yo creía que amabas a Tomoyo" dijo Sakura.

"Ella es tan parecida a mí…que sería mi versión femenina, no mi pareja" se rió Eriol.

Sakura y él avanzaron poco a poco. Y sus manos se juntaron, Sakura le dijo "Prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar"

"Sakura…tú serías la última persona a la que dañaría…"

Entonces él la beso, delicadamente, como había hecho aquel día en el baile, pero en los labios. Sakura se sonrojó y se aferró al cuello de Eriol, sonriendo, feliz.

_**Te necesito…**_

"No me dejes sola…te necesito"

"También te necesito…Sakura"

F I N

Por: Kayleigh More.

Canción: "Te necesito" de Amaral/Beto Cuevas


End file.
